Unexpected Mate
by Uzumaki Rizal Hyuuga
Summary: Naruto adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya raya, tapi itu semua dirahasiakannya. Dan pada suatu ketika sekolah Naruto kedatangan seorang siswi baru bernama Hinata yang merupakan seseorang yang akan menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi Naruto. SmartNaru, NH, OOC


**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Judul : Unexpected Mate**

**Author : (Muhammad Rizali) Uzumaki Rizal Hyuuga**

**Genre : Romance,Adventure, & Fantasy**

**Pairing : NARUHINA**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO tapi yang ini milik saya**

**Retet : T**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Lemon & Amburadul (maaf kalo kurang jelas, soalnya ini fic pertama unda)**

**Yang suka silahkan baca yang gak suka kembali aja**

**Sumary : Naruto adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya raya, tapi itu semua dirahasiakannya. Dan pada suatu ketika sekolah Naruto kedatangan seorang siswi baru bernama Hinata yang merupakan seseorang yang akan menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi Naruto. **

**~UNEXPECTED MATE~**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk melalukan aktivitas seperti biasa, misalnya berangkat sekolah. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh para siswa-siswi Konoha High School (KHS) satu ini. Sekolah KHS ini termasuk dalam jajaran atau kalangan sekolah elit, dan juga terpopuler yang tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk sekolah ini, rata-rata siswa-siswi yang bersekolah disini adalah anak-anak orang kaya 89% disekolah ini adalah anak orang kaya 11% anak orang orang berkecukupan atau bisa juga disebut pintar+pandai, sehingga bisa mendapatkan _**beasiswa **_untuk bersekolah disini. Seperti hal nya siswa tiga ini Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamuru & Aburame Shino, mereka adalah siswa yang berkecukupan untuk bersekolah disini. Tapi ada sebuah rahasia yang perlu kalian ketahui! Apa itu?. Kalian pasti tau dengan siswa yang satu ini yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Dia merupakan anak dari Namikaze Minato yang sangat kaya raya di Perancis, dia juga anak dari Uzumaki Kushina yang telah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina yang seorang memiliki kekayaan yang tak terhingga di Jerman, Australia & Belanda. Namun asal kalian tau,tidak ada salah satu siswa-siswi pun yang tau rahasia ini. Karena apa? Karena dia tidak mau terlihat pamer akan kekayaannya, apa lagi terus bergantung pada orangtuanya, sehingga dia mengharuskan diri sendiri untuk hidup mandiri disuatu apartemen yang 'yah' cukup dalam kategori bagus. Lagi pula kekayaan itu tidak dapat dibawa mati. (bener gak Author :D)

Namikaze Naruto seorang siswa yang memiliki tiga guratan dimasing-masing pipinya, berambut kuning jabrik yang panjangnya hingga leher pada bagian belakang dan depannya, berkulit putih pucat, dan bermata biru shappire sebiru lautan yang mampu membuat semua orang terhipnotis akan keindahan matanya (kalo penasaran cari digoogle seperti yang tertulis disini 'Uzumaki_naruto_by_tremblaxx_d4y1mgh'). Dia juga memiliki wajah yang tampan, pintar, ahli beladiri, hebat dalam segala bidang olahraga, pandai dalam segala alat musik dan bersuara merdu. Tinggi 177 cm berumur 17 tahun, bersekolah di KHS kelas XI A (2A). Siswa yang pendiam, suka tiduran dikelas dan juga jarang bergaul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Seperti biasa Naruto siap untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini. Dia memakai seragam KHS bermotif kotak-kotak 'orange dan merah' pada bagian celana panjangnya dan putih pada bagian bajunya, memakai sepatu berwarna merah dan juga sebuah Heatset berwarna merah yang diletakkan dilehernya. Pagi itu dia berangkat menggunakan motor SUZUKI Mei FXR berwarna kuning miliknya.

.

.

.

*SKIP*

.

.

.

Sesampai disekolahnya Naruto langsung memarkirkan motornya ditempat parkir motor dan langsung menuju kelasnya yang bertulis '2A' dan tidak mengiraukan tatapan dan bisik-bisik para siswi KHS dan langsung melesat pergi.

"wahh~tampan sekali" ucap siswi A

"Kyaaa~iya tampan sekali" siswi B

"Ehh, kalian kenapa?" tanya siswi C yang baru datang

"Coba lihat, tampan sekalikan Naruto-kun itu!" ucap siswi A

"Iyaa~Naruto-kun memang tampan, lebih tampan dari Sasuke-kun" siswi

"Benar, apalagi tiga guratan dimasing-masing pipinya itu! Malah menambah kesan imut dan manis. Kyaaa~" siswi A

"Hahh, Naruto-kun memang tampan, tapi tidak sekaya Sasuke-kun" siswi C

"Ahh masa? Aku tidak percaya" siswi B

"Iyaa bener, Naruto-kun memang tidak kaya, Naruto-kun itu kerja ditempat Restourant milik paman Teuchi, Naruto-kun juga termasuk dalam koki handal disana" siswi C

"Yahh~masa cowo setampan Naruto-kun bekerja di Restourant sihh! Itu tidak mungkin" siswi A

"Aku juga awalnya tidak pecaya! Tapi setelah aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ternyata memang benar" siswi B

"Apa kau yakin kalo itu memang Naruto-kun?" tanya siswi C

"Aku yakin 100% kalo itu memang Naruto-kun" ucap yakin siswi C

"Wahh~sayang sekali! Kalo Naruto-kun jadi orang kaya pasti akan Perfect (sempurna)" ucap siswi B

"Yaa~sayang sekali!" siswi A

"Hahh" helaan nafas siswi C yang melihat teman-temanya tergila-gila sam Naruto

Dan pembicaraan-pembicaraan yang tidak penting lainnya

.

.

.

*Back To Naruto*

.

.

Sesampai didepan kelasnya, Naruto langsung masuk dan duduk dipaling belakang pojok dekat jendela, dan langsung melakukan kegiatannya sehari-hari tettapi bukan melakukan kegiatan shari-hari disekolah, melainkan kegiatan tidur sehari-harinya. Tak berapa lama lonceng sekolah KHS pun berbunyi untuk memanggil siswa-siswi untuk masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Setelah beberapa lama lonceng berbunyi, masuklah seorang laki-laki berambut silver dan memiliki gaya rambut melawan gravitasi juga kacamata yang menempel dibatang hidungnya. Dia merupakan 'wali kelas' '2A' ini. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Hatake Kakashi sng pemecah recort se-KHS yang sering datang terlambat saat mengajar, dan juga pemegang mata pelajaran Fisika

"Ohayoo~minna" sapa Kakashi

"Ohayoo~sensei" jawab siswa-siswi minus (-) Naruto

"Baik, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari pindahan Sunagakure High School (SHS) silahkan masuk Hyuuga-san dan perkenalkan diri Anda" ucap Kakashi

Setelah beberapa detik dari percakapan singkat tadi masuklah seorang siswi baru. Berambut indigo panjang serta lurusdan memiliki mata berwarna lavender yang mampu membuat para kaum adam kehilangan akal sehatnya, juga memiliki kulit putih bersih tapa cacat, serti ukuran dada yang terbilang 'wow'. Sapaa lagi kalo bukan!

"Hayy minna~perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata berumur 16 tahun pindahan dari Sunagakure High School! Salam kenal" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis pada seluruh siswa-siswi dikelas, yang dapat membuat ara siswa mimisan mendadak

"Salam kenal" balas siswa-siswi dikelas, masih seperti tadi minus Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata seorang siswi manis berambut panjang lurus berwarna indigo, bermata lavender berkulit putih susu bersih tanpa cacat dan bertubuh tinggi. Memiliki wajah baby face, cantik, pntar, hebat dalam alat musik gitar ddan piano dan bersuara merdu. Memiliki tinggi 168 cm berumur 16 tahun, bersekalah di Sunagakure High School (SHS)atau sekarang bersekolah di Konoha High School (KHS) kelas XI A (2A). Siswiyang aktif belajar, prendiam tapi bukan bererti tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan murid lain tetapi tidak mudah bergaul. Dia kini memakai seragam KHS berwarna putih berlengan pendek dibagian lengan ujungnya berwarna kotak-kotak orange dan merah, bercelana rok mini berukan 17 cm, berwarna kotak-kotak orange dan merah, dan memakai kaus kaki dan eptu berwarna putih

.

*Back To Story*

.

.

"Minna, Hinata-san ini adalah putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi yang merupakan orang terkaya dinegara Jepang ini! Jadi sensei minta perlakukanlah Hinata-san dengan baik. Mengerti" ucap Kakashi

"Mengerti sensei~" jawab siswa-siswi

"Baik, Hanata-san slahkan kamu duduk disebelah~. . ." ucap Kakashi sambil melihat-lihat bangku yang kosong

". . .Naruto. . .Naruto cepat angkat tanganmu" lanjut Kakashi

Hening

Tidak ada respon dari orang yang dipanggil

"Naruto, cepat angkat tanganmu" ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang agak keras

Hening

"NA-RU-TO. . ." teriaknya sampai seisi kelas menutup telinganya rapat-rapat

"Hn" ucapnya dengan santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa

'Akhirnya bangun juga tuh anak' batin semua orang dikelas minus Hinata

"Nahh, Hinata-san silahkan duduk disebelah Naruto" ucapnya lembut

"Hai sensei~"

Setelah itu Hinata langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksud Kakashi tadi. Sambil menatap Naruto yang lagi tidur. 'Eh, kenapa dia tidur pada waktu pelajaran! Hem~aneh' batin Hinata

Setelah itu Hinata duduk disamping Naruto

"Hay~Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal" ucapnya

Naruto yang mendengar suara seseorang disampingnya langsung bangun dari tidurnya sambil menatap Hinata

"Namikaze Naruto" ucapnya singkat

"M-mohon bantuannya" ucapnya gugup setelah melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu tampan

"Hn" balasnya singkat padat dan tidak jelas, sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali

Setelah beberapa perkenalan singkat tadi pelajaranpun dimulai

"Baik minna, sensei akan memanggil salah satu dari kalian untuk maju kedepan mengerjakan kelima soal ini" ucapnya sambil melihat-lihat siapa murid yang pantas maju mengerjakan soal didepan

"Naruto~silahkan kerjakan soal-soal ini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kelima soal yang ada dipapan tulis

"Hn"

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung maju kedepan untuk mengerjakan kelima soal itu. Sampai didepan Naruto mengmbil spidol yang ada ditangan Kakashi dan langsung mengerjakan kelima soal tadi. Suara decitan spidol terdengar, yang menandakan seseorang sedang menulis dipapan tulis. Dan decitan terakhirpun berbunyi menandakan kalo dia telah selesai

"Sudah selasai sensei, bolehkan saya kembali" ucapnya formal

"Tunggu, biar sensei lihat dulu hasil jawabanmu" ucapnya sambil melihat hasil jawaban Naruto. "Baiklah, silahkan duduk Naruto, seperti biasa jawabanmu memang selalu tepat, padahal kerjaanmu hanya tidur saja dikelas" lanjutnya

"Hn"

Setelah itu Naruto langsung kembali ketempat duduknya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya

Hinata yang melihat hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dibuatnya, padahal dari tadi dia melihat Naruto hanya tidur saja tanpa memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kakashi. Cukup dua kata yang dapat dikatakannya 'Hebat' dan 'Keren' sehingga mebuat wajahnya memerah

Tak berapa lama lonceng istirahat pun berbunyi

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Baik minna, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu, kalau ada salah-salah kata, sensei minta maaf maupun sengaja atau tidak sengaja sensei minta maaf. Jadi BYE MINNA~" ucapnya sambil keluar meninggalkan beberpa siswa-siswinya

Tak berapa lama setelah itu para siswa langsung berlari menghampiri tempat belajar Hinata sambil memberikan beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak penting

"Hinata-chan. . . apakah Hinata-chan sudah punya pacar? Kalau belum mau tidak jadi pacarku!" ucap siswa yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik diwajahnya. Yaitu Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba

"Hinata-chan cantik sekali~ semoga masa muda Hinata-chan akan penuh semangat" ucap siswa yang memiliki rambut seperti mangkok. Rock Lee

"Hinata-chan minta nomer telponnya dong" ucap siswa gendut. Akimichi Chouji

Hinata yang diberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak jelas itu hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya yang dapat membuat para siswa jatuh pingsang akan pesona yang diberikanya. Hinata yang baru menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya hanya bisa mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Naruto tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diberikan para siswa

.

.

.

*SKIP*

.

.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Pelajaranpun telah selesai untuk hari ini, yang memerintahkan para siswa-siswi KHS untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing

Hinata kini telah sampai didepan gerbang keluar KHS sambil bersiap-siap pulang. Dia telah berjalan kearah jalan pulang menuju apartemennya. Tetapi dia merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang, tapi seetelah dia melihat kebelakang tidak ada satu orangpun disana, jadi dia melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya. Tapi kini dia merasakan lagi kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang, tetapi setelah dia melihat kebelakang tetap tidak ada orang, jadi dia melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya. Namun pirasatnya yang mengatakan ada orang yang mengikutinya ternyata benar, karena terlihat ada dua orang yang sedang menghadangnya dari depan, sehingga membuat dirinya mengharuskan berbalik arah, tetapi setelah dia berbalik terlihat lagi tiga orang yang mengikutinya diam-diam, sedang menghadangnya! Membuatnya merutuki diri-sendiri, karena pulang sendirian tidak menggunakan bus untuk pulang. Beginilah jadinya!

"Hay, nona cantik sedang apa sendirian disini" ucap preman yang memakai masker bernama Zabuza sambil menyeringai

"Iyaa, daripada sendirian mendingan temani kami disini" lanjut preman yang bernama Sakon

"M-ma-maaf saya p-pergi d-dulu" ucap Hinata gugup karena takut, sambil mencoba untuk meninggalkan tempat itu

Tetapi sebelum Hinata mencoba kabur, jalan itu sudah dihadang oleh Zabuza, Kutetsu ddan Kabotu. Jadi dia berbalik lagi untuk mencoba kabur tetapi malah dihadang oleh Hayate dan Sakon, sehingga membuat dirinya terpojok didinding tembok

"Ma-mau apa k-kalian" ucap Hinata takut setengah mati

"Ayolah nona~ bersenang-senanglah dengan kami sebentar saja. Kami tidak akan melakukannya dengan kasar kok" ucap Kabuto sambil menyeringai iblis

"Benar sekali nona~ kami akan mencoba untuk selembut mungkin"."Dapat dipastikan, nona akan ketagihan fufufufu" ucap Hayate dan Sakon

"Tidak!. . .tolooong" tereiak Hinata

"Fufufufu, coba saja teriak terus tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu nona" ucap Hayate sambil mendekati Hinata yang lagi ketakutan

"J-ja-jangaaan, ku-kumohon. Toloooong"teriak Hinata sejadi-jadinya

"Fufufufu, percuma mendekatlah kesini nona" kali ini Zabuza yang angkat bicara

"TOLOOOOOOONNNGGGGGGGG" teriak Hinata

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah sambil memejamkan kedua matanya menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya. Tetapi. . .

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Hening

Tidak ada yang terjadi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya secara perlahan. Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihata para preman yang tadi menggodanya kini terkapar tak berdaya. Tetapi setelah dia melihat kearah samping, mata membulat sempurna. Kenapa? Karena dia melihat seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik memiliki tiga guratan dimasing-masing pipinya yang sedang memukul preman yang bernama Zabuza dengan satu pukulan menggunakan kaki tepat diwajahnya, sehingga membuat Zabuza pingsan seketika dengan wajah bengkak sambil mengeluarkan darah dekat mulut dan hidung. Laki-laki itu berbalik menampakan sepasang mata shappirenya yang mampu membuat siapa saja tenang akan pesonanya

"N-naruto-kun"

"Kau tiddak apa-apa?"

Hinata hanya bisa menundukan mengangguuk anggukan kepalanya, sambil menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar, karena dia merasa bahagia telah ditolong oleh seseorang, apalagi yang menolongnya adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri

GREBB

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang telah memeluknya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto orang yang telah menolongnya atau teman sekelasnya

"Sudah, jangan menangis! Aku paling tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis didepanku" ucap Naruto yang telah memeluk Hinata

"I-iyaa" ucap Hinata yang masih dalam pelukan Naruto, sambil membalas pelukan Naruto. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat senang karena telah dipeluk oleh Naruto, dia merasakan ketenangan saat dipeluk olehnya. Padahal ini pertama kalinya dia berpelukan dengan lelaki lain selain dengan keluarganya

"Baiklah! Cepat berdiri dan ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

"Kau mau pulangkan, sini biar aku antar"

"Eh, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hahh~ kau mau kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi"

"Ba-baik"

Beberapa saat setelah itu

"Naik!" ucap Naruto sambil memerintahkan Hinata untuk naik keatas motornya

"Eh~"

"Cepat naik! Kau mau ku antar atau tidak"

"I-iya"

Sebelum berangkat

"Rumahmu dekat mana?"

"Aku tidak tinggal dirumah, aku tinggal diapartemen"

"Yayaya, apartemenmu dekat mana?"

"Mmmm, dikomplek lavepire (singkatan Lavender dan Shappire_Author :D) nomer 22" ucapnya berpikir sambil mengusap-usapkan jari telunjuknya dibibir, yang memberi kesan imut :D

"Sepertinya kita searah. Cepat pegangan kalo tidak mau tertinggal"

"I-iyaa"

.

.

.

*SKIP*

.

.

Setelah sampai ditempat yang dituju Hinata segera turun dari motor Naruto

"Arigato Naruto-kun"

"Buat apa berterima kasih, aku juga tinggal diapartemen ini"

"Benarkah! Kalo boleh tau, kamar Naruto-kun nomer berapa?" tanya Hinata

"Kamarku dilantai 5 nomer 271"

"Eh~jadi kamar kita bersebelahan! Aku dikamar nomer 272" ucapnya senang

"Mmm, kamu rupanya penghuni baru semalam. Aku tak menyangka"

"I-iyaa :D"

Flashback On

DAG

BUGH

SREK

"Eh~ siapa sih yang ribut-ribut disebelah ganggu saja" ucap Naruto keluar apartemennya sambil melihat apa yang terjadi disebelah kamarnya

Setelah membuka pintu kamar apartemenya, untuk melihat siapa yang ribut-ribut disebelah kamarnya. Cuma satu kalimat yang terlintas dipikirarnnya 'penghuni baru'

Flashback Off

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Naruto

"Ayo~"

Sesampai didepan kamar mereka masing-masing

"Aku masuk dulu yah Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"Hn" jawab Naruto sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman

Esok harinya

Seperti biasa Naruto telah bersiap-siap mau berangkat sekolah, kini dia sedang memakai sepatu merahnya

Naruto telah sampai didepan apartemennya sambil mengeluarkan motornya dari bagasi. Tapi tidak sengaja dia meihat seorang gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender yang tidak lain adalah Hinata

.

.

NARUTO~P.O.V

'Sepertinya itu Hinata. Pasti dia telat bangun terlihat dari caramya berjalan seperti orang terburu-buru. Mendingan aku kasih tumpangan saja dia, aku paling tidak tega melihat perempuan kesusahan' batinku

Aku menghidupkan motorku, untuk sekedar memanaskan motorku. Setelah itu aku melesat menghampiri Hinata yang terburu-buru berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari

TIN TIN

"Cepat naik!"

.

.

NARUTO~E.N.D

"Cepat naik!"

"Eh~"

"Aku tau kau pasti terburu-buru berangkat sekolah, terlihat dari cara kau berjalan. Jadi cepat naik kalo tidak mau terlambat"

"Ba-baik"

.

.

*SKIP*

.

.

Terlihat pintu gerbang KHS terbuka lebar, mempersilahkan para siswa-siswi untuk masuk kesekolah itu. Kini Naruto dan Hinata telah berada diparkiran motor untuk memarkirkan motor Naruto

Disepanjang jalan menuju kelas, mereka diberi tatapan tak percaya oleh para siswa-siswi KHS karena lelaki tertampan dan gadis tercantik di KHS berjalan beriringan. Itu pun membuat Hinata merasa tidak enak, karena menerima _**'deathglar' **_dari para fans Naruto. Lagipula ini bukan sepenuhnya kehendak Hinata, tetapi Naruto yang memaksanya untuk berjalan beriringan. Alasanya sih agar Hinata tidak tersesat, karena Hinata adalah siswi baru disekolah ini. Mmm~cukup meyakinkan

TAB

Naruto yang dari memperhatikan Hinata sedang gelisah, di deathglere oleh fansnya menjadi tidak enak. Maka dari itu Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, memberi arahan agar tetap tenang, supaya tidak terlalu memperhatikan tatapan mematikan oleh para fansnya

Awalnya Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto, lama kelamaan dia menjadi lebih terbiasa dan membalas perlakuan Naruto. Hinata merasa genggaman tangan Naruto memberikan kesan nyaman dan tenang, maka dari itu dia membalas perlakuan Naruto tadi

.

.

.

*SKIP*

.

.

.

Mereka kini telah tiba didepan kelas, tangan merekapun masih saling bertautan, perlahan mereka masuk kedalam kelas. Awalnya suasana yang ricuh mendadak hening, akibat kedatangan dua orang berbeda gender ini yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaitu Naruto dan Hinata. Tatapan para siswa-siswi masih terfokus kepada mereka berdua, sampai mereka duduk ditempatnya. Bisik-bisik pun terjadi!

"Wah~hey coba lihat Naruto-kun sama Hinata-chan. Apa mereka pacaran forehead?" ucap siswi berambut pirang diikat kebelakang seperti ekor kuda. Yang tidak lain adalah Ino. Yamanaka Ino

"Ya pig, aku juga melihatnya. Tapi entahlah mereka pacaran atau tidak aku juga tidak tau" jawab siswi berambut pink teman atau sahabat dari Ino. Yaitu Sakura Haruno

"Mmm, bakalan ada gosip baru nih" ucap Ino

"Ah, kau ini pig sukanya gosipin orang terus. Tidak baik tau" ucap Sakura

"Ayolah forehead, ini bukan menggosip tapi sekedar memberi informasi ke yang lain, agar mereka juga tau" ucap Ino denang tampang '_**watados'**_ (wajah tanpa dosa)

"Hah~terserah kau saja lah pig. Yang penting aku tidak ikut-ikutan" ucap Sakura menyerah atas sifat sahabatnya satu ini yang hobinya suka menggosip

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Tak berapa lama lonceng sekolah pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran untuk hari ini dimulai

Terlihat seorang guru bermata merah delima berambut hitam ikal memasuki ruangan '2A' bernama Kurenai Yuhi guru byang memegang pelajaran Matematika

"Ohayoo minna~" ucap Kurenai

"Ohayoo sensei~" jawab siswa-siswi

"Baik minna~kita lanjut pelajuran minggu kemarin, buka halaman 54" ucap Kurenai

Seperti itulah kegiatan pagi siswa-siswi KHS

Lonceng istirahatpun berbunyi

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Baik minna~pelajaran untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini jadi kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan datang saja keruangan sensei" ucap Kurenai sambil meninggalkan kelas '2A'

Kelas itupun kembali ricuh. Ada yang keluar untuk pergi kekantin, ada juga yang keluar sekedar bersenang-senang. Tapi tidak untuk siswi satu ini, Hinata. Hinata menyesali keteledorannya gara-gara dia lupa membawa bekalnya, pergi kekantinpun dia tidak bisa kerena uang tertinggal diapartemennya

"Yahh~aku lupa bawa bekal, bagaimana ini? Uang pun aku lupa bawa!" Batin Hinata

Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata lupa membawa bekalnya. Terlihat dari cara dia memegang perutnya yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang lapar

"Ini makanlah" ucap Naruto memberikan bekalnya kepada Hinata

"Eh~makan! Terus Naruto-kun bagaimana? Naruto-kun kan belum makan dari tadi" ucap Hinata merasa tidak enak

"Sudahlah, makan cepat. Aku sudah kenyang, lagipula kau pasti lupa membawa bekal dan uangmu kan!" tebak Naruto

"Eh~i-iyaa" betapa kagetnya Hinata kalau Naruto mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak membawa bekal dan uang. 'Apakah sebegitu terlihatnya' batin Hinata

Dan Hinata pun menerima bekal dari Naruto. Dibukanya tutup bekal itu dan terciumlah bau harum dari dalam bekal itu, dilihatnya isi bekal itu. Cuma satu yang dipikirkan Hinata 'Nasi Goreng' batinnya

Dicicipinya sedikit demi sedikit, ternyata rasanya sungguh lezat. 'Apakah Naruto-kun yang memasak ini' pikirnya

"Mmm~maaf Naruto-kun. Apa yang memasak makanan ini adalah Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata hati-hati

"Ehh, bukannya sudah jelas. Itukan bekalku jadi otomatis yang memasak juga aku"

"Tidak~aku Cuma tidak menyangka, kalau Naruto-kun bisa memasak makanan selezat ini"

"Ya jelas lah aku bisa memasak, aku kan seorang koki"

Sekali lagi Hinata dibuat kaget oleh Naruto. 'Ternyata Naruto-kun seorang koki, sungguh diluar dugaan' batin Hinata

"Be-benarkah" ucap Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan kagetnya

"Mmmm, aku bekerja direstourant paman Teuchi. Tiap malam hari jam 7 aku harus kerja buat cari uang" jelasnya

Ya'ampun Hinata dibuatnya kaget lagi. (Kenapa sih nih orang sukanya bikin orang kaget aja. #di rasengan Naruto)

"Hebat, padahal Naruto-kun masih kelas dua, sudah bisa cari uang! Mmm,bisakah Naruto-kun ajari aku memasak"

"Eh~memangnya kau tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Naruto

"Bisa kok, tapi masih belum begitu mahir"

Naruto sedikit memberikan senyuman kepada Hinata. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa blushing dibuatnya. 'Tampan sekali~' batin Hinata

"Baiklah, datanglah keapartemenku hari minggu dan kamis, soalnya aku libur kerja. Jadi bisa sekalian mengajarimu memasak"

"Wahh~Arigato Naruto-kun" teriak Hinata senang. Tanpa sadar Hinata memeluk Naruto, Naruto yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk, hanya bisa berdiam diri menerima perlakuan Hinata yang menurutnya polos

Hinata lalu tersadar karena dirinya tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto yang tanpa dia sadari sendiri. Wajahnya pun seketika memerah karena malu akibat kejadian tadi, dia menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan kedua jari-jarinya

"Ma-maaf Naruto-kun! Aku begitu senang jadi tan. . ."

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-CHAN" potong Naruto sambil menekankan kata _**'chan'**_

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan sunfix embel-embel _**'chan'**_

EHEM

Terdengar suara deheman seseorang dari arah samping, otomatis mereka menoleh kearah samping. Terlihat seorang siswi berambut pink Sakura lagi senyum-senyum

"Wah~Hinata-chan hebat yah! Bisa sedekat itu sama Naruto-kun, sambil pakai acara peluk-pelukan lagi" ucapnya sambil menggoda

"Eh~Sakura-chan t-tidak kok! Aku Cuma tidak sengaja"

"Mmm, memangnya aku percaya dengan ucapanmu Hinata-chan" ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba datang

"Ino-chan, sudah dong! Aku kan malu" ucap Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Entah mengapa bisa terlihat imut

Naruto yang dari tadi melihat acara goda menggoda hanya bisa menatap bosan, dan kembali melaksanakan kegiatannya, yaitu tidur

"Hihii~ìyaa-iyaa. Eh, Hinata-chan mau tau tidak, tentang Naruto-kun?" bisik Ino. Yah kambuh lagi deh hoby gosipnya

"Tentang Naruto-kun? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Hinata bingung

"Maksudnya tentang keseharian Naruto-kun! Mau tau tidak" ucap Ino

"Eh, i-iyaa"

"Kesini dulu, kita bicara disana saja" ucap Ino yang menunjuk tempat yang ada didekat jendela seberang

Merekapun pindah tempat ketempat yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Ino

"Nah begini, Hinata-chan tau tidak kalau Naruto-kun itu seorang koki" ucap Ino

"Tau! Baru saja dikasih tau Naruto-kun"

"Bagus, tapi pasti yang ini Hinata-chan tidak tau! Sebenarnya Naruto-kun itu termasuk dalam salah satu koki terhebat di Negara Jepang ini. Makanannya pun tidak ada duanya sungguh lezat"

"Eh, yang benar Ino-chan. Wah~ kalau begitu aku tidak salah pilih orang, buat mengajariku memasak" ucap Hinata

"Hah~memangnya Naruto-kun mau ngajari Hinata-chan memasak?" kaget Ino

"Yaa, katanya Naruto-kun sihh mau"

"Mmm, aneh!"

"Aneh! Aneh kenapa Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata

"Aneh saja, selama inikan Naruto-kun tidak pernah dekat sama siapapun. Dekat dengan lelaki atau perempuan saja dia jarang, tapi kenapa dengan Hinata-chan. . .Naruto-kun begitu akrab yahh" ucap Ino

"Mungkin karena aku dan Naruto-kun tinggal diapartemen yang sama. Makanya aku dan Naruto-kun bisa akrab"

"Hehh, maksudnya?"

"Iyaa, aku dan Naruto-kun satu apartemen, tapi kamar aku dan Naruto-kun bersebelaha! Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan aku dan Naruto-kun bisa akrab"

"Mmm, pantas saja pagi tadi kalian datang berdua. Rupanya Hinata-chan dan Naruto-kun satu apartemen yahh" ucap Ino

"Iyaa~soalnya pagi tadi aku kesiangan, lalu Naruto-kun datang dan memberikan tumpangan"

"Mmm, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat! Hinata-chan dengan Naruto-kun cocok juga, bagaimana kalian pacaran saja" goda Ino

"Ino-chan~sudah dong jangan begitu terus" ucap Hinata malu

Sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikan, hanya bisa diam melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang menurutnya lucu

Jadi beginilah kegiatan-kegiatan yang terjadi disekolah Naruto dan Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Terimakasih telah membaca fic saya, walaupun masih banyak kekurangannya saya harap para Author dapat memakluminya karena ini merupakan fic pertama saya. Jadi saya minta Review nya agar fic saya bisa lebih baik lagi kedepannya, saya juga akan melanjutkan fic saya ini sampai beberapa Chapter kedepan.**


End file.
